<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Store trip! by megas217</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132296">Store trip!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217'>megas217</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby Nash is Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parent, Gen, Shopping, Store trip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted a question a few weeks ago on a Facebook page about who would be the worst team to send to the store for the fire station Buck and Eddie or TK and Mateo and a lot of people said Buck and Eddie so I’m going to write both sets as what I think would have happened if they went to the store for the fire station.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. TK and Mateo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Mateo </p><p> </p><p>It was TK and Mateo’s turn to go to the store to pick up the weekly groceries for the fire station when Owen made a list of everything they needed as it was a lot “we haven’t gone shopping for a large load in a while and it happened to be your week to go shopping.” Owen said when TK said ok “probie get your jacket on we’re going to the store.” TK said when he always tries to take Mateo with him on his out of the station chores so Mateo and him can have some bonding time and also TK just likes hanging out with Mateo when Mateo is everyone’s little brother as Judd put it one day “what do we need?” Mateo asked when TK handed Mateo the list. </p><p> </p><p>TK drove to the store when he made sure that he had the fire station's credit card used for food shopping and other expenses that they needed “no junk food TK.” Mateo said when TK shook his head “we have to stick to the list.” Mateo told TK “come on just a little junk food?” TK asked when Mateo told him no “fine we’ll get the list food.” TK said when Mateo smiled at TK “good, I don’t want your dad to get mad at us for not getting everything on the list and more.” Mateo told TK when they walked inside and got a cart “my dad won’t be mad, he’ll be amused because he knew sending me to the store is a risk when I always come home with junk food.” TK told Mateo when they got all the fruit and veggies on the list “next is Mac and cheese?” Mateo said when TK smiled at him “I might have made a few adjustments to the list.” TK said when Mateo looked at him “I need my mac and cheese.” TK told Mateo when he picked up a pack of Mac and cheese before they went to the meat section and got the meat they needed before they headed to the dairy section “we need three things of milk and some almond milk.” Mateo told TK “do you mean different milks or just three jugs of milk?” TK asked when Mateo showed the list to TK “so we need three different milks for the coffee maker and a jug of milk for the fridge.” TK told Mateo when TK got the milk. </p><p> </p><p>TK looked at the list when he added a few non essential items like chips, cookies and candy before they were going to checked out when TK did a double check of the list “we missed a few things.” TK told Mateo when they got bread and pasta, sauce along with orange juice “my dad and his smoothies.” TK said when he got everything on the list and checked out before they headed back to the car when the back of TK’s car was filled with bags since they did a lot of shopping “what about toilet paper and paper towels and cleaning supplies?” Mateo asked “my dad ordered those on line from a bulk store since it’s cheaper than buying it from the store.” TK told Mateo as the last of the bags were in the car when Mateo took the car back to the cart coral before he got in the car when TK drove back to the fire station. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone helped bring the groceries in when Judd orginized all the food into the cabinet “you guys did a great job going to the store, only a few things that wasn’t on the list.” Owen said when Mateo looked at Owen “I tired to stop him!” Mateo said “I do also but i don’t expect perfection when TK goes to the store.” Owen told Mateo when Mateo calmed down “next week is Paul and Judd’s turn!” TK said when he was glad to be done with his shopping trip for the fire station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might add more people paring if people want that also.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Buck and Eddie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buck and Eddie go to the store and things get interesting when Buck gets bored.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck and Eddie went to the store for the fire station when Eddie had a list “repeat after me.” Eddie said when Buck looked at his best friend “I will stay with Eddie.” Eddie said when Buck smiled at Eddie “I can’t make that happen.” Buck told Eddie “please I don’t want to spend 2 hours at the store.” Eddie told Buck when they grabbed a cart “I’ll do my best.” Buck told Eddie “ok we need things because Bobby is going to make a new dish for dinner tonight.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head when he went off but Eddie stopped him when Eddie grabbed Buck’s shirt “do I have to make you hold onto the cart like a little kid?” Eddie asked when Buck said no when Eddie went to find what they needed in the produce section when Buck stayed with the cart  when Eddie looked at Buck “don’t move the cart unless I tell you.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head when so far this shopping trip was going better then what Eddie thought it would go. </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later </p><p>Eddie was in the chips and dip section looking for some chips for their coming up event that the fire station was hosting when Buck went missing “not again!” Eddie said when he looked for Buck “come on Evan this isn’t funny.” Eddie told himself when he took the cart and looked for his best friend “he is either going to buy Chris a new box of cereal or he’s in his own little world.” Eddie told himself when Eddie was still looking for Buck. </p><p>Buck wanders off to the candy aisle when Buck was bored with shopping with Eddie “Chris and the boys need candy.” Buck told himself while Buck started grabbing bags of candy when his arms were full of candy “Evan Buckley I swear I spent the last 10 minutes looking for you and you were told to stay with me!” Eddie said when Buck looked at his best friend “the boys needed candy because they have been so good.” Buck told Eddie when Buck looked sad “this isn’t a trip for your apartment this is a trip for the fire station.” Eddie said when Buck shook his head “put the candy back and then you have to hold onto the cart till we’re done shopping so you don’t wander off anymore.” Eddie said when Buck looked at Eddie “I’m not a little kid, I don’t need to hold onto the cart.” Buck told Eddie “you seem like a little kid right now.” Eddie told Buck who stomped his foot which made Eddie upset “Buck we need to get this shopping done then we can go to the fire station.” Eddie told Buck “I don’t want to finish shopping, I want to buy candy for the kids!” Buck told Eddie. After a few minutes Eddie finally convinced Buck to put the candy away and continue their shopping trip when Buck stayed with Eddie. </p><p>After they got to the fire station Eddie and Buck brought the bags in “how did the trip go?” Bobby asked when Eddie looked at Buck “someone needs to go sit in the bunk room for a few minutes because he had an attitude about when I told him no for buying something that wasn’t on the list.” Eddie told Bobby who looked at Buck “what did you do?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged “Evan tell Bobby what you did.” Eddie told Buck “I went off to get candy for the boys but didn’t tell Eddie where I was going.” Buck told Bobby “didn’t I tell you to stay with Eddie?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “sorry cap.” Buck told Bobby “give me your phone and go sit in the bunk room till I come and get you.” Bobby said when Buck shook his head when he handed his phone over to Bobby before he went to an empty bunk room and sat on the bed when he didn’t understand why he was being punished for just wanting to get candy for the kids. </p><p> </p><p>20 minutes later </p><p>Bobby came to find Buck who was in the same sport as before when Bobby knocked on the door “are you ready to talk or do you need more time?” Bobby asked when Buck looked at him “I’m ready.” Buck said when Bobby sat next to Buck “do you know why you were told to come sit down here and think about what you did at the store?” Bobby asked when Buck nodded his head “I didn’t listen to Eddie and I stomped my foot when he told me to put the candy back.” Buck said “do you know why that wasn’t good?” Bobby asked when Buck shook his head “I should have listened to Eddie when he told me to just stay with him and hold onto the cart.” Buck told Bobby “so next time you go to the store what are you going to do?” Bobby asked when Buck shrugged his shoulders “do you need more time to think?” Bobby asked “no I’ll make sure to stay with the cart and Eddie and not stomp my foot.” Buck said when Bobby shook his head “sorry Bobby.” Buck said when Bobby hugged Buck “you need to go say sorry to Eddie then you can help me cook dinner.” Bobby told Buck when Buck went to find Eddie in the gym “I’m sorry for how I acted at the store today.” Buck told Eddie “it’s ok just make sure that you don’t do it anymore ok?” Eddie asked when Buck shook his head when they hugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Judd and Mateo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This story takes place a few weeks after the 126 just formed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Judd and Mateo’s turn to do the shopping for the station when Mateo had the list on his phone while Judd had the station’s credit card when Judd looked at Mateo who seemed very shy around Judd “kid you good?” Judd asked when Mateo said yes “you sure?” Judd asked as Mateo looked up “why did you pick me to go?” Mateo asked Judd “Cap made the list of who’s shopping and we got paired up.” Judd said when they got to the store as Mateo said ok when they got out and headed inside. </p><p>Mateo grabbed a cart when Mateo told Judd what they needed as Judd grabbed it before placing it in the cart when Mateo was feeling less nervous around Judd who smiled a few times when Matoe told Judd what they needed “so what do you like to do after work?” Judd asked trying to get to know Mateo better “I like to play video games but I’m not that good.” Mateo said as Judd smiled when they talked about what games Matoe played and what system Mateo had “I got my Xbox from a friend when he got a new one.” Mateo said when Judd smiled as he enjoyed his time with Mateo who was a very chill guy. </p><p>Judd and Mateo talked all the way back to the fire station as Judd told Mateo a little bit about him being the youngest of his family “do you ever wish that you had a younger brother or sister?” Mateo asked when Judd said yes “but I have two younger brothers in my second family.” Judd said as Matoe looked at Judd with a questionable look “you and TK.” Judd said as Mateo smiled when they got to the station as TK and Paul helped bring the groceries in when Mateo helped put away till TK told Mateo that since he went shopping he doesn’t need to put the groceries away so Mateo went to find something to clean. </p><p>TK smiled when he saw Judd talking to Mateo “they seemed to get along very well.” TK said when Paul and Marjan smiled “yeah I always thought that Judd was a cactus, you know hard and prickly but he had a very soft side.” TK said when Owen heard this and smiled “don’t judge a book by its cover.” Owen said when TK smiled as all the groceries were put away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who should be next? </p><p>Paul and Marjan<br/>TK and Carlos<br/>Marjan and TK<br/>Judd and Paul<br/>Mateo and Paul</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bobby, Buck & Harry!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby was going to have everyone over for dinner so he took Buck and Harry with him to the store to help get everything that they needed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby took his sons to the store when Buck smiled as it was Bobby and Athena’s week with Harry so he tagged along to go to the store when Bobby looked back and smiled as Harry was telling Buck all about school as Buck was happy to spend time with Bobby and Harry.</p><p> This week was a hard week for the 118 when they had two fires and a severe car accident when they lost people so Buck was a little down in the dumps so Bobby decided to have everyone over for dinner for a family dinner as they haven’t had those in a while and it would be good since everyone is free for the weekend. </p><p>Bobby and the boys got to the store when Buck made sure that Harry didn’t run across the street without looking which made Harry a little bit mad at Buck “it’s for safety reasons.” Bobby told Harry when Buck shook his head yes when they made it inside.</p><p>Buck grabbed a cart and Harry helped put things in the cart that Bobby needed before Harry hopped onto the back of the cart when Buck pushed Harry.</p><p>“Harry you're going to break the cart.” Bobby said when Harry smiled “I can handle him, besides I bench more than what the cart weighs.” Buck told Bobby who said ok when they got all the meat that they needed before they headed to the drinks when they needed more juice boxes for the kids as the adults would bring their own alcohol to the dinner when Bobby also got some ice tea for anyone who wasn't drinking that night. </p><p>After they got most of the food Bobby let Harry pick out one special treat since he’s been so good while they shopped when Buck went along “remember last time?” Bobby asked when Buck said yes “I’ll make sure that we come back with only one treat.” Buck said as Bobby said ok when the boys went off to the candy section of the store when Harry got some gummy bears before they returned to Bobby who smiled when Buck didn’t have anything in his hands or pockets. </p><p> </p><p>After all the shopping was done the family headed to the car when Harry and Buck raced to see who could put the groceries away the fasted when Harry won as Buck smiled when Bobby knew that Buck let Harry win before Buck took the set back to the cart coral and got in the car when they headed back to the house. </p><p>Buck and Henry grabbed all the groceries when Bobby got the door “hey mom we’re back!” Harry said when Athena smiled as the boys put the food away before they went to go play the Switch because everyone wasn’t going to be here till 4:30 and it’s only 2 so they have some time before the boys are going to help Bobby make dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. TK and Carlos!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TK and Carlos went to the store to do the weekly grocery shopping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK and Carlos both had the day off so they decide to just have breakfast and have a lazy morning before they got dressed and headed to the store when Carlos need more food as he would of gone after work but he’s been pulling over time to help pay for a vacation that he wants to take TK on to celebrate their two year anniversary as Carlos had gotten the time off and Owen said it was ok when Carlos said thank you. </p><p>TK was sitting in his car when Carlos was just locking up the house before he joined TK “it’s a nice chance for my tiger to drive me instead of taking my car.” Carlos said when he smiled as TK smiled back “you need a lot of food and your trunk is very small compared to my trunk.” TK said when he kissed Carlos.</p><p>TK drove to Whole Foods when TK was buying the groceries this week as Carlos didn’t mind when TK proactively lived with Carlos but they haven’t made it official that they live together just yet. </p><p>Once they pulled up to the store TK and Carlos held hand when they crossed the street and headed inside when TK grabbed a cart and they started their shopping trip when Carlos got everything on the list that they needed including some extra things that TK wanted like a few cookies and some brownies.</p><p>TK likes to spurge a little bit when he’s at Carlos’ house when Owen likes to keep things to a certain amount of junk food in the house.</p><p>“What are we going to do for your dad’s birthday?” Carlos asked when TK smiled “I’m going to do my best to either make him a keto cake or just see if his favorite bakery can make me one like last year.” TK told Carlos when they headed to the checkout.</p><p>Carlos unloaded all the groceries while TK smiles  and talked to the cashier before he put his card in as Carlos smiled when TK said thank you before they left and headed back to the car when TK and Carlos unloaded the groceries into the trunk before Carlos took the cart back to the cart coral and got into the car.</p><p>“Want to go get lunch my treat since you bought the groceries?” Carlos asked when TK said sure as they headed to their favorite lunch place before they headed back to Carlos’ house as they brought all the groceries in and put the food away “farmers market on Saturday then we can come home and have a chill day till we have to get ready for work.” TK said when Carlos smiled as he enjoyed any time he gets to spend with TK even if it’s just shopping for groceries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I fell like TK shops at Whole Foods and Carlos shops at the local grocery store and the farmers’ market.  </p><p>Who should be next? <br/>-Paul and Marjan <br/>-Marjan and TK <br/>-Judd and Paul <br/>-Mateo and Paul</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. TK and Marjan!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marjan and TK went to the store to get things for Judd’s birthday party when Grace was going to make Judd’s favorite dinner so TK and Marjan were picking up the snacks and cake that Grace ordered for a local bakery.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK picked Marjan up from her house when Marjan smiled as she got into the car and hugged TK “are you ready to go get everything we need for Cowboy Judd’s birthday?” TK asked when Marjan said yes as they headed to Party City to pick up all the decorations for the party.</p><p>TK got everyone a plastic cowboy hat and some cups, plates, napkins and some balloons when Marjan smiled “we still have the helium tank at the fire station so we can blow them up there.” Marjan said when TK said ok as he payed then they headed to the car. </p><p> TK drove to the store and picked up all the snacks that they needed when TK got a good mix of health and non health foods along with some drinks when TK picked up some mineral water for himself when everyone is bringing their own drinks to the party. </p><p>After the store TK and Marjan went to the bakery that Grace told them the cake was at when TK smiled when the cake was shaped like Judd’s cowboy hat which made TK and Marjan smile before they headed to Grace and Judd’s house “where is Judd today?” Marjan asked when TK smiled “Mateo is keeping him busy till my dad texted him that they can come over.” TK said when Marjan smiled as she could only think of what Mateo is doing to keep Judd busy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>